


Bliss (I don't wanna know)

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Extreme Behavior [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Part 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part five of my series written while listening to Hinder's Album Extreme Behavior

        Moving back into the bunker was probably not the smartest decision but I couldn’t hack it on my own anymore. Especially after what that demon did to me, I could barely handle being in a room by myself. I was still recovering from the injuries, so they made me stay behind. Not that I was nessacerily happy about being a bench warmers so to speak.

        So I went to the stash of liquor that I hid in my room and pulled out a bottle of Tequila ready to forget about the fact that I am back living with the two guys that I once loved more than anything, and if I was being honest still did.

        I cracked the seal on the bottle, stared down at the shot glass for a minute before deciding to drink it straight from the bottle. I felt the fire of the first shot as it went down. Followed by about six more in rapid succession. By that point I was comfortably numb but still remembered that’s how I knew that I wasn’t drunk enough yet.

        “Becca?” I heard Dean holler for me from the top of the stairs by the entry way of the bunker.

        “Hi.” I said slurring the word much more than I thought I would before killing off that bottle of Tequila.

        “How drunk are you?” Sam asked

        “I don’t know, pretty drunk considering I drank a whole bottle of Tequila by myself.” I slurred. Feeling all the mind-numbing effects. For a little bit I totally forgot that I had dated both of those men.

          
        “Becca, it might be wise that you go get some sleep.” Dean said with a halfhearted laugh.

        “I don’t think I can move.” I stated in a slurred tone.  I didn’t have long to process what I just said before Dean had scooped me out of the chair I’d been sitting in and carried off towards the room that had always been mine since I’d moved into the bunker before I ever got with Dean in the beginning. I must have been pretty drunk and tired because I didn’t remember that night or even seeing Sam and Dean. That’s exactly what I wanted, they only way I could tolerate to be around them if we weren’t working a case was to be shitfaced.

        “Did you have a fun night by yourself last night?” Dean asked as I walked into the kitchen of the bunker.

        “I remember taking four shots of Tequila and then everything went fuzzy.” I said stating the honest to go truth.

        “Really you don’t remember what happened last night?” Sam questioned in disbelief.

        “Nope not a damn thing, I’m not even sure how I made it to bed.” I said with a small laugh.

        “I carried you to bed after you said that you weren’t sure that you could move.” Dean stated not even looking up from the coffee that he was drinking.

        Instead of going for the coffee like any sane person would’ve I went and pulled six shooters of Strawberry Vodka out of my pocket and downed those six shooters in a rapid succession just like I’d done the Tequila the night before.

        “Are we going to start binge drinking?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

        “No I just can’t stay sober at least not right now.” I said not realizing that the Vodka had loosened my lips.

        “And why can’t you stay sober?” Dean asked clearly curious.

        “Because Dean, I can’t stay sober and listen to the thoughts inside my mind screaming for you and you alone. If I’m being honest I didn’t ever wanna leave you. The only time I feel happy is when I’m so drunk that feel bliss.” I said no longer caring if  I told them the truth.

        “Becca, are you sure that this is not the alcohol talking?” Dean questioned not believing his own ears.

        “Let me show you.” I said fully aware of my actions, before I stood him up grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me and kissed him in a way that I had never done before.

        Dean took a few seconds to respond but when he did it felt like nothing I’d ever felt before even when he and I were together in the past. This was brilliant soul consuming kiss that was unlike any other kiss that we’d shared.

        “Wow.” Was all Dean could say as he broke the kiss gasping for air.

        “That’s how I feel Dean, it’s not the alcohol talking but the alcohol did give me the courage to tell you.” I said with a weak smile not sure where things would lead from there.

        “Rebecca, you don’t know how many nights I wished that I had never let you go. Please give me another chance I promise you won’t regret it.”

        “Dean, you’ve got your second chance. I however, do think that we both have a lot to work on because things can’t be the way they were before when we were both to ignorant to see the signs that we were falling apart for all the wrong reasons.” I said feel a warm light feeling beginning to spread through my chest.

        “I agree, we made so many mistakes the last time and I don’t want to repeat them.” Dean said flashing that smile that I loved so much.

        “Then its settled this is a new beginning for us.” I said with an excited twinkle in my eyes.

        Things were really getting better the brothers and I left the bunker the next day for a case in Omaha, Nebraska. Kansas to Nebraska was a decent drive. It also felt like the scenery didn’t really change much because both states are pretty flat and boring. This fact which made the ride from Kansas to Nebraska a boring ride. I was so bored that I couldn’t even sleep in the back of the impala like I was used too.

        It was like one in the morning by the time that we’d arrived in Omaha. The three of us trudged into the lobby tired radiating off us. We got the room that we’d have to share considering they only had one room.

        Sam had left to go get us food while Dean had claimed the shower first. I went over to my bag and pulled out a joint and walked out of the door to the motel room and stood outside leaning over the guard rail as I lit it. I took in the smoke and let myself get lost in the feeling. I exhaled feeling the all too familiar burn in my lungs followed by the coughing fit that usually accompanied large hits. I put it out at about half done because Sam was back with food and Dean had finished his shower. Sitting there eating silence was almost peaceful. Once we had finished eating Sam went and got in the shower next. I stood once more grabbing the rest of the joint that I’d been smoking on earlier and walked back outside and leaned over the guard rail once more. I was so distracted that I didn’t even notice Dean following me.

        “Becca?” I heard his voice say pulling me from my thoughts.

        “Yes Dean?” I said looking up to meet his gaze.

        “Why do you always get high at night? Just curious, I’ve wondered about that since the first time I saw you light up.”

        “It’s calming and helps with work induced insomnia..”  
        “Oh well that seems like a pretty logical reason. I just never understood that before and in the past we were always fighting and I never got the chance to ask you about it.”

        “That’s okay, I was wondering how long it would take for you to question me about why I smoked this stuff.” I said with a small smile actually happy that he was asking me questions and learning about me.

        “You were?” He asked a tad bit stunned.

        “Yeah usually that is the first thing people question me on. With you it was different and I kinda liked that but I’m still glad you asked about it.”

        “You are?”

        “Yes I am. Now I’m tired what do you say to just going to bed?”

        “I’d like that idea.”


End file.
